Insufuciente
by Gabriela-SK
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Fluffy Time" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto "Fluffy Time" del foro Secreto en el Valle del fin.

 **Advertencia:** yaoi, ShinoKiba, posible OoC.

 **Insuficiente**

Hana mira a su hermano dormir mientras piensa en la forma más amable de darle la noticia. Se decide por la directa.

—Kiba —le dice, después de despertarlo con suavidad—, promete estar tranquilo, y dejar que termine de hablar… Me acaban de informar que Shino llegó temprano de la misión que tenía con su padre…, tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital. Me dijeron que no es muy grave… ¡Kiba!

Kiba se levanta como poseso y tan rápido como puede se pone el pantalón que tiene más a la mano. Tempestuoso como siempre sale corriendo, con el torso desnudo y camiseta en mano, tropezando en sus propios pies tratando de calzarse sus sandalias.

Intercambiando gruñidos con quien choca, y con cuanto doctor y enfermera se cruza en su camino, llega a la habitación de Shino.

El universo entero se condensa en su compañero de equipo, en su compañero de vida. Shino, al parecer, duerme. Tiene el torso y un brazo vendados, una pasta blanca embadurna su hombro y parte de su cuello, todo en el mismo lado.

—Kiba-kun… —la voz gruesa de Shibi Aburame logra sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, tan solo un poco. Logra captar algo sobre una emboscada, una explosión, quemaduras en primer, segundo y tercer grado—. Estará bien, está aquí solo por precaución, en dos días le dan de alta, le dieron calmantes para el dolor; por eso duerme. —Fueron esas últimas palabras que logran devolverle el alma al cuerpo. El mundo entero vuelve a girar, las personas vuelven a circular por el pasillo, y la enfermera que atiende a Shino cobra existencia. Incluso repara con mayor interés en el mayor de los Aburames; esta sin gabardina y tiene el antebrazo vendado—. Salvó mi vida —comenta en tono casual, con un claro orgullo escondido, sin embargo su semblante se ensombrece, más de lo usual—. Pero temí por la suya.

«Yo también», piensa Kiba, pero no lo dice, y no es necesario que lo diga Shibi Aburame lo sabe, medio Konoha lo sabe. Así como saben que no hay Shino sin Kiba, ni Kiba sin Shino.

—Los dejo —vuelve a hablar Shibi después de un momento de silencio—, permiten solo una persona por paciente, y estoy seguro que Shino se alegrara mucho más de verte a ti, que verme a mí —dice en tono relajado, y aprieta el hombro de Kiba a modo de despedida—. Dile que volveré después a media tarde, que esté tranquilo.

Kiba le agradece con una sonrisa leve, ya eran sólo ellos dos, se apresura en llegar al lado de Shino, su Shino, con cuidado toma la mano sana y la guarda entre las suyas. Lo contempla mientras duerme, quiere besarlo, abrasarlo, quitarse esa opresión en el pecho, pero se abstiene; no quiere despertarlo, quiere seguir contemplándolo.

Shino reacciona a su presencia, a su cercanía, y aprieta su mano; con un poco de esfuerzo abre sus ojos y Kiba recuerda que su color favorito es el verde y que no hay nada, o casi nada, que le guste más que ver a Shino sonreír, esa sonrisa que es sólo para él, de un Shino que es únicamente suyo. Ya no tiene que contenerse y lo besa con la necesidad apremiante que siente.

—Lo siento —dice Kiba con la voz cortada—, lo siento tanto, tanto.

Shino sabe que se refiere a la discusión sin sentido que tuvieron justo antes de que él saliera de misión, una semana atrás. Fue de esas discusiones que empiezan por un mal entendido, y terminan siendo más grandes de lo en realidad son. Realmente era una discusión sin sentido, porque no recuerda a que se debía, pero sí recuerda las últimas palabras de Kiba, antes de dejarlo solo en su departamento dando un portazo. «¡Vete a la mierda Shino, muérete!»

Kiba prácticamente acampa en la sillita junto a la cama de Shino. Hana le lleva ropa limpia, y le insiste que coma, Kiba lo hace siempre y cuando Hinata o el padre de Shino lo remplacen —no confía en nadie más—, sólo por un breve momento, y duerme cuando Shino lo hace. Shino insiste que no es necesario tanto cuidado, Kiba le insiste en que se calle.

Hinata no tardó en enterarse, y también fue lo más rápido que pudo; el corazón se le encogió al ver a su amigo. Pero ve como Kiba se desvive por atenderlo, por que esté lo más cómodo que pueda estar, ve el mimo con que lo hace y el corazón se le agranda de pura felicidad. Intenta ser de utilidad, pero Kiba acapara a Shino en todo momento, se contenta con estar presente y ser útil cuando Kiba así lo requiera, y se retira sutilmente cuando lo ve necesario.

La recuperación es rápida, el chacra curativo hace maravillas; casi no hay huellas de la quemadura, pero a insistencia de Kiba, aún tiene que guardar reposo, Shino, quiere la tranquilidad de Kiba, no lo contradice. Están de vuelta en casa del padre de Shino (porque es más cómoda y no tienen que subir escaleras) al tercer día. "Celebran" la ocasión con una sencilla cena familiar: Tsume, Hana, Kuremai, Mirai, Shibi, Hinata y ellos.

Shibi les deja la casa para ellos solos, él se irá al departamento del hijo; puede que sea temporal, puede que sea permanente.

—Esta casa es grande para mí solo, aquí tendrán más espacio para Akamaru —le dice a su hijo (no descarta la posibilidad de nietos, siempre queda la adopción) —, piénsalo.

Shino promete que lo hará.

Esa noche duerme arrullado por el masaje que Kiba insistió en darle, él acepta entre extrañado y complacido, a decir verdad lo necesitaba, las camas de los hospitales suelen ser incomodas. Se despierta relajado y arropado, pero solo, él nunca tuvo problemas con la soledad, pero ahora sí; es fácil acostumbrarse a lo bueno.

Ya aseado sale de la habitación en busca de Kiba, lo encuentra peleándose con sigo mismo delante la cocina, al parecer prepara el desayuno, o lo intenta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le espeta Kiba cuando repara en su presencia—. Vamos, vuelve a la cama, ya casi acabo.

Shino no le hace caso y se sitúa junto a él para ver que es lo que falta hacer. Kiba refunfuña y protesta, por el hecho de que Shino no se cuida ni se deja cuidar. Se ve nervioso aunque ya no debería estarlo.

Kiba pierde la paciencia con facilidad, Shino lo sabe, pero también sabe que hay algo más detrás de todas sus atenciones: culpa y miedo. Culpa por el «…muérete!» de su despedida y miedo por perderlo en esas condiciones. Todos quieren que la última palabra a la persona que se ama, sea precisamente una de amor. Pero en lo que ellos llevan de relación esas palabras no salieron de sus labios. Él también sintió miedo de no volver a verlo, de que Kiba no escuchara esas palabras de su boca, que para él era un hecho implícito, pero, ha de admitirlo, no sabe mucho de relaciones. Pero sí sabe que hay más de una forma de decir "te amo", y Kiba lo ha estado gritando en los últimos días, ese reconocimiento lo conmueve a niveles insospechados, tanto que tiene que masticar y tragarse sus propias emociones antes de poder hablar.

—Claro, no te cuidas porque no te viste… ¡No te imaginas el susto que me llevé! Sin contar que Hana no tiene tacto para dar las noticias…. En algún momento, antes de llegar al hospital, y verte al fin…, sentía que me moría…

—Yo también te amo Kiba —corta la angustiosa confesión del castaño, quien se queda mudo y con los labios entreabiertos, Shino aprovecha y los toma, los posee, con calma y después con ímpetu—... Mucho, demasiado, pero nunca será suficiente.

Se funden en un abrazo que amenaza en durar por siempre. Ordenan comida a domicilio, tienen que hacerlo, la que preparaba Kiba quedó chamuscada.

Pasan el resto del día entre besos, abrazos, caricias, gemidos, expresándose su amor como mejor se les da: fundiéndose en uno solo, una y otra vez; porque una nunca es suficiente.

 **N/A:** Si es que han llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco mucho. Cualquier fallo que pudiera haber siéntanse libres de decírmelo.

Espero que cumpla con lo "fluffy" del reto, se me ocurría cada guarrada o drama que ya les cuento, otra vez tengo como tres historias a medio escribir XD.

Otra vez les agradezco por su tiempo.

Los quiere un montón: Gaby


End file.
